Meet the Chipettes
by Gotham Loonatic
Summary: What happens when three famous rockstars meet the girls of thier dreams? And thier chipmunks? Read to find out.
1. They Meet

This is my first story and it AINT GONNA B NO ONE SHOT. Read and review.

Chapter 1--Meet the Chipettes

It has been a typical day at the Seville house. Simon was studying, Theodore was eating and Alvin was, well, being Alvin. (What else is new?) They were rather tired. They had just got through got back from the east coast and it liked to killed them.

"Good Lord, I needed this," Simon muttered, "just a day of relaxation."

"You said it," Theo agreed. "How bout u Alvin? Alvin? Uhh, where's Alvin?"'

"No tellin."

"GUYS! I cannot believe it!" came Alvin out of nowhere. "How pathetic! That new neighbor of ours is crazy! She keeps yelling at the air. Maniac!"

Simon said "Alvin, calm down. Maybe Dave knows something about them you dont."

With that Dave walked in. "Hey guys, just got back from the neighbors. Aan-"

"Dave, can you please tell the neighbor to shut up. I can't focus on Madden game," blurted Alvin outta nowhere.

"Alvin, chill. I told Mrs. Miller I'd..."

"Miller?!? She's a drinker!! I knew she was crazy!"

"Alvin!"

"What?"

"I told her I'd take you over there to meet her. She's a big fan of yours and so are her daughters. You'd be surprised. They idolize you."

"Well, anything for fans," said Simon.

"As long as she shuts up,"

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"OOOOOKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!"

"When do we go?" asked Theodore.

"Now."

So once he settled those boys down and they got over there, boy that's where the fun started.

"Ah, the Miller house," went Alvin in a little shock. It was "munked out." "Looks like it's the chipmunk hall of fame."

"Hello, Dave," said Mrs. Miller. Did u bring, the Chipmunks," she gleamed after finding the superstars. "I'm so thrilled to finally meet you. You need to meet my daughters. They are such big fans of yours and they have been so excited all day to meet you."

"Ah yes, I've been quite excited to meet them myself," said Simon, who was trying to be the gentleman he was by instinct. But being around Alvin doesn't help it.

"Yes, Jeanette idolizes you."

"Well, this should be fun."

"And Theodore, Eleanor just loves your vocal stylings."

Theo brightened up at that. "Wow, really?"

"You have no idea. And Alvin, little Brittany is just like you."

"That scares me," Dave chimed in.

"Well, are you gonna keep us waiting or can we meet them," complained Alvin, excited yet a little impatient."

"Oh yes, of course. Girls!"

No one showed up.

"Girls!!!"

Still nothing.

"Gotta text them everything, don't I?" She went to pull her phone out but Dave interrupted.

"Wait, this'll get 'em. AAAAAAALLLLLLVVVIIIIIIIINNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Are they here momma?" came a female voice.

"Yes, Ellie, they're here."

"They're here, girls!!!!!"

And with that Theodore went it to shock. Out comes a pretty little girl CHIPMUNK wearing a green dress with here hair in pigtails. She was shocked too. She had seen him before on TV, but that doesn't compare to how he was in person.

"Friends already," muttered Simon. Little did he know he was next.

Out of the little hallway came a tall girl chippette wearing a pink shirt, purple and blue skirt and blue jean top. Her blue eyes were shielded with pink glasses. And it wasn't like she was in any less shock. Here's this million-dollar superstar with a blue hooded sweatshirt and black glasses, the dreamiest thing, staring straight at her.

"Ya'll are way too easily distracted."

"Alvin, the prettiest one likes you."

"Too bad there's only two of them."

"Who said that was all of them?"

"Huh?"

"She's also a little overdone about her looks. Britt, get out here."

"Why?"

"Alvin's here to see you."

And with that she nearly broke the door down. She had always been a chipmunk fan, but after seeing their last performance at the Staples center she just thought Alvin was a hunk. So she really wanted to doll up for him. And boy, she was. She had a pink top and skirt, light pink shirt, and blue eyes, 'bout as blue as a guy could want. But Alvin didn't fall into a trance like the other two. Seeing she was stopped just out her door, he just scampered over to where she was and just said, "Hello, gorgeous."

Well, needless to say, poor Brittany was flabbergasted. She always thought she was the hottest of the girls, but here THE Alvin of Alvin and the Chipmunks was standing right here calling her gorgeous. She was his biggest fan and maybe HE liked her. This was the munk of her dreams. But he wasn't bout to know that.

"And who are you to call me gorgeous?" she said in that "who does this guy think he is" voice.

"Oh, hehe, I'm Alvin." He was stunned at her boldness but could kinda tell she was faking.

"Name's Brittany."

"Don't mind my brothers," said he, practically staring at her eyes. "They evidently like your sisters."

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

Needing some distraction to keep the show rolling, Mrs. Miller invited the boys to have some of her cooking. Nice steak and toaster waffles.

"Did I mention they could sing?"


	2. Wow

Thank you for the reviews.

Chapter 2-WOW

"Oh really, they sing too?" asked Dave, trying to prompt her to let them sing to see what the boys would do.

"Yeah, they do. They always said they wanted to sing for the chipmunks," said Mrs. Miller.

"Mom, you don't have to tell them everything, do you?" whined Brittany in annoyance.

"Well, ya'll have."

"I wanna hear them," Alvin said lightning up like a firework. "What's there favorite song?"

"To sing or to hear?"

"Both."

"Well, they do like that song "Single Ladies."

"You mean Beyonce's little number?" Alvin said looking at the girls.

"Well, yeah." Eleanor said a little nervously.

"I wanna hear it," her male counterpart called.

Mrs. Miller then told the girls to sing the song, and when they got through, the boys' jaws were on the floor. By the end of the night, Simon and Theodore had made up their minds they had just met the girls of there dreams. Alvin though, wasn't so sure. So after a couple of hours, the munks finally left, and the girls exploded.'

"Oh my gosh, I think Simon likes me!" busted Jeannette. "He was staring at me all night."

"Yeah," chimed Eleanor. "Theodore really seemed shocked when he saw me, what about you Britt?"

Well Brittany had to pause a minute. She wanted to throw herself at Alvin but she had always been the strong willed stubborn one. What would that do to her rep? She had to keep cool. "He's okay. Little cocky. Rich brat."

"Oh good grief, Britt. We all know you're crazy about him. You might as well just tell us." Jeannette rolled her eyes and said like whatever

"No, he's a rich full of himself punk."

"That you adore.'

"Shut up. Who asked you?"

"I asked you. You didn't have to say nothing, gosh."

She was awfully embarrassed. She ran to her room and went straight to bed. She dreamed of Alvin that night. She really was crazy about him. But no one could know. Not yet. Not until the moment was right.

Meanwhile, back at the Seville household, the boys were gaga. Simon and Theodore were both just jabbering and stuttering about the girls they had just met. Alvin, unlike normal, didn't say much. He actually seamed kinda sad. Finally Dave noticed and decided to act.

"What's wrong, Al?"

"Hmm, nothing."

'Something is."

"Nothing, just, j, tired."

"Go get some sleep.'

"K.' That's when everyone knew something was wrong. Alvin never wanted to go to bed and he went straight to sleep. He had a dream that night about Brittany. He had met a lot of girls in his career, but no one like her. She was so beautiful. But yet he had no idea how he was gonna get her, cause she seemed stubborn. Self willed. But he had fallen for that girl. He kept mumbling in his sleep "I love you Brittany. So much." Simon heard in his sleep and wrote in his journal, "We all fell for girls tonight. How long it'll last idk. But Jeannette is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I wanna get to know her. This will b fun."

What will happen to these lovebirds? IDK yet, I haven't thought past this point. Lol. Here's a verse for you.

"Believe on the Lord Jesus Christ and thou shalt be saved." God bless.


	3. A Worried Father

Yeah, sorry it's taking me so long to update. I had this ready to post but somehow it got deleted. Crazy things happen when your brothers are 3 & 2. lol. Well, here goes.

Chapter 3-A Worried Dad

Dave couldn't sleep that night. He knew the boys were smitten. Real smitten. He was somewhat worried because he had no idea about how this was going to work. He could tell Simon and Jeannette had hit it off and so had Theo and Eleanor, but Alvin was the unlucky one. The girl that he was crazy about was the stubborn one of the bunch. And he really knew it had hurt him when he went straight to bed. But goodness, was it really this bad? What would Mrs. Miller think of three superstars after her daughters? Yikes! His mind was full of worry and indecision. In the midst of his worries he heard Theo walk in the room.

"Yeah?"

"Umm, I need to talk."

Dave sat up and said, "I'm listening."

"Well, you remember Elli from tonight, don't you?"

"Eleanor? Yeah, I was just thinking about all those girls."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, Theo. You shoulda seen your face when Ellie entered the room." He chuckled at that but dropped quickly when he saw Theodore turn red with embarrassment. "Simon's was funnier."

Theo laughed and said, "Yeah, alright, I like Ellie. I guess I just couldn't hide it bad as tried."

"I know how you feel." He thought back to the day he met Claire. He thought she was so beautiful. But needless to say that didn't end up very well. Wait! What if that happened to the boys? He shivered at the thought.

"And my brothers are just as bad. Alvin's worse. He keeps muttering 'I love you, Brittany' in his sleep." Dave just could not help but burst out laughing at the sound of that. Simon he would have gotten, but ALVIN????? He just could not help it. And neither could Theodore.

"Oh, man, that is funny, but, back to Eleanor, what do I do?"

"Well," he had to pause for a minute, "just be there for her when she needs it, hang out, get to know her and then decide if she's your girl. The most important thing though, pray about it. God will take care of it." Dave was always a little spiritual.

"Well, ok. Thanks." Theo went back to bed, but Dave still couldn't sleep. After thinking for a while, he looked at the clock and read 2:50 A.M. He decided to check on the boys. He walked by the room and could hear Alvin mumbling.

He had to walk away a minute and calm back down. He was laughing so hard it wasn't funny.

He cracked open the door and saw Simon's journal. He looked at it and saw where it said, "Jeannette is the prettiest girl I've ever seen." He smiled. If Simon had fell, they all had.

He finally was able to get to sleep after that.

Only problem was the alarm went off 10 minutes after that. Seeing it was Saturday, he decided to ignore it.

Sorry it took so long. Send me ideas because I've been having a lot of headaches lately and when I have headaches I have writer's block. Here's a verse.

"I will trust and not be afraid, for the Lord Jehovah is my strength and my song." God bless.


	4. A Visit

Thank you for your reviews. I sure wish a few more people would though. This should be a pretty log chapter. God bless.

Chapter 5-So ya think you can sing?

Alvin woke up that morning and for the first time in about 15 hours he didn't have that chippette on his mind. Instead, he had "Witch Doctor" stuck in his head. Well, that is, until he saw his brothers.

The first clue something was up was when he saw Simon's journal. He saw, "He keeps saying, " but that was it.

"Hmm, smart people have bad handwriting," he thought. He kept walking. He walked by the den and saw Theodore watching Meerkat Manor with Simon.

"Sup, brothas?" Simon saw Alvin and could not help but start laughing.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." He laughed harder.

"What?" Alvin asked getting annoyed. "Is my shirt in backwards?"

"Seriously, bro, it's nothing." By now Theo was laughing. They had something in their minds and Alvin knew it.

"C'mon, i like to laugh to, tell me!"

"Oh I give in," Simon burst. "You were so funny last night."

"All I did was sleep."

"Yeah, and mumble to Brittany in your sleep." Theo added.

Alvin was plum embarrassed. "W-what do you mean?"

"Well, I don't mean to embarrass you," Simon said, "But you kept mumbling, 'I love you Brittany' in your sleep."

Alvin just froze. "I DID NOT!!!!"  
"Yes you did," Dave said walking in, "and if you'll be quiet for a minute I'll get you a surprise."

"Oh boy." Alvin forgot all about his embarrassment. "Is it Fantasy Park?"

"No."

"A New PS3?"

"Even better."

"TICKETS TO THE LAKERS!?!?!?!"

"We already had those," Simon reminded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah."

"Actually, I have to go out of town today, so ya'll get to stay with Mrs. Miller."

Just to make sure he was believing his ears, he said," Come again?"

"You get to spend the day with the Chippettes."

"OH YEAH!" Simon and Theo exclaimed. Alvin looked kinda sad though. Dave figured he'd better say something. He whispered in his ears. "Don't worry, she likes you." Alvin didn't say a word. How did he know he liked Brittany anyway?!?

MEANWHILE.........

The girls had no idea. Mrs. Miller had decided to keep it a surprise. She got a text from Dave saying "we'll be there any minute."

"Girls, company is coming."

Naturally, Brittany was checking her makeup for the 17th time that morning. Jeannette was reading a book, and Eleanor had just come in from playing soccer. She asked, "Who's coming?"

"Well, I have a surprise. The chipmunks are coming, and..."That's about as much as she could get out before they went in a frenzy. Jeannette and Eleanor went about as crazy as Brittany for their looks. They were trying to doll up for those boys they cared about so much. Brittany, however, just got into an argument with herself about Alvin. She had really fallen hard for him, but he and the other 4 couldn't know that. "What would Dave think?" He never let him come back again. She had to act like her normal self. But that was hard enough to do around Alvin, and if he were there longer than 10 minutes, it would be near impossible. Why was it so hard to show it? Why was she so stubborn?

What if he liked her? She'd be torturing him. What if he didn't? She didn't even want to go there.

Then the doorbell rang.

Brittany ran to her room and combed her hair while Mrs. Miller got the door.

"Hey," Dave exclaimed.

"Hello Dave, kids."

"Hey Mrs. Miller." Simon and Theo greeted. Alvin didn't seem so happy..

"Come in, Eleanor just made brownies."

"Theodore was stunned. This girl he was crazy about could cook one of his favorites? "Yum!" he exclaimed. "Where's Ellie?"

"She's in..." she paused. "Did you just call her Ellie?"

He hadn't meant to do that. "Oh, I meant Eleanor," he said laughing nervously. "Theodore?" came a voice out of nowhere. He started to back up and tripped over the rug. Ellie came down. "Silly boy, sup?"

"Oh, hey Ellie.' He was scared to death. Before the previous night, he had never seen a chippette in his life. "Where are the others?"

"I was wondering the same thing myself,' said Simon. He was starting to get butterflies in his stomach to see Jeannette.

"Which one, Britt or Jeannette?" He froze. Was she onto him? "She's coming.

As if on cue, Jeannette came out with her nose in a book. Simon walked over to her. "Hey."

She jumped back in shock. She hadn't seen him. "Oh, hey Simon."

She turned about as red as red as Elmo. Simon didn't know what to do. He decided to complement her. "You look nice."

_HE JUST SAID I LOOK NICE, _she thought. Absolutely stunned her. "Thank you."

Alvin burst out impatiently. "Why am I always the last one waiting? Where's Brittany?"

You could hear a pin drop. Then Alvin realized what he had said and ran outside. Ironically, Brittany walked in right then. She looked around and said, " Why are ya'll looking so shocked Is it me?"

"No, it's Alvin."

"Oh, where is he?" She sounded more worried than she meant to.

"He's outside."

"Ok," she went straight there. The girls were shocked.

"Who's up for brownies?"

"Alvin?" Brittany looked around, didn't see him. She looked again and saw him doing push ups. She just stood there and counted. 37,38, 39, 40. More and more he did. Up to 60 and counting. By now she could tell he was overdoing himself. 71, 72, 73, 74,

"75! Touchdown." He just dropped and didn't get up. He could've, but if you're outside in California and you just did 75 pushups in the summertime, you'd be content to lay there too.

"Who do you think you are, Shawn Merriman?"

"No, Randy Moss." They laughed. "What kind of music you like?"

"Well, i like country, spent some time in Texas before we moved up here, and me and my sisters love rock 'n roll. Mainly old rock, Elvis, and, if you haven't noticed, we're big chipmunk fans."

He looked inside and saw all the chipmunks memorabilia. "Yes, I noticed."

"Let's go in Al, they're eating brownies."

"Ok. Brit."

This was unexpected. "Yes, Alvin?"

"Well, I don't have any friends besides my brothers.'

"Oh, really." _Now, Brit, now!_ "I would love to be your friend."

He couldn't believe his ears. "Great." She came closer. "Alvin?"

"Yes."

"I lov," _stop girl! Not yet! _"uh, being your friend."

"Me too. Let's go."

They went inside holding hands.

"There is no fear in love, but perfect love casteth out fear." 1 John bless.


	5. A Song is Born

Chapter 5-A Song is Born

Before I begin, I would like to give a shoutout to Colliequest. I agree with what he stands for 100%, because, if you haven't figured out yet, I'm a Christian. Enough said.

Simon went in and grabbed a brownie simply out of courtesy. He wasn't really hungry. What he wanted was Jeannette. He looked at her. She was sitting on the counter, reading that book she had when he came in. She looked up and saw him looking at her. She waved, but he didn't even noticed. He had just seen her eyes.

_Woah!_ He thought. _Those things are gorgeous!_

"Hey Simon, you can stop staring at her now." He meant that to be sarcastic, but that "look before you leap" mindset had just bit him in the tail, because he was still holding Brittany's hand, and now all attention was on him. Then he realized that and (this is an understatement) QUICKLY let go. But it wasn't quick enough for Jeannette not to notice. But, somehow she got the feeling that Alvin didn't make first move. But how? She'd figure that out later.

Everyone talked for awhile, but Eleanor finally asked what all of the girls were wondering. "So, how do you get in the business anyhow?"

Alvin just had to do this to his new friend. He looked straight at Brittany and said, "Well, first of all, you have to be good."

"Say what?" cane Brittany in that "Oh no you didn't" voice. "I'll have you know we're just as good as you are."

"Try me." He was just flirting now, and Simon could tell.

"You know, that's not a good way to get a girl."

"And how would you know? You did that verse of 'Witch Doctor' for a reason."

"What song ya want?"

"Well, I'm burning up, so cool me down with Christmas time is here."

"TRACK 6!"

The boys just stood there with that puzzled look on their faces. Jeannette cleared the water. "It's the karaoke track Jett Records put out recently."

"Oh."

"Hit it!"

(Author's note: this is like what Dave played on the piano in the first CGI movie.)

_**Christmas, Christmas time is here**_

_**Time for toys and time for cheer**_

_**We've been good but we can't last**_

_**Hurry Christmas Hurry fast**_

By now Alvin could see he had been beat. And he was starting to tremble at Brittany's singing. He couldn't believe how good it was.

_**Want a plane that loops the loop**_

(Brittany)_** Me I want a hula hoop**_

Alvin had to walk around; he was shivering so badly. "She's almost as good as me. Almost."

_**We can hardly stand the wait**_

_**Please Christmas, don't be late**_

"Good Jeannette." "Good Eleanor." "Good Brittany." This was a little embarrassing for the boys because they said it at the same time. The girls just laughed.

"I presume we did good?" laughed Ellie.

"Ya'll oughta sing with us on stage sometime," Alvin looked at Brittany and said.

"We were that good?!?" Brittany couldn't believe her chipmunk ears.

"I think I can write a song for you girls if you want it." Simon said giving eyes at Jeannette. She blushed.

"Give me about 20 minutes and I can have it fir you."

Alvin, once again, could not resist. "Hey Jeannette, you might wanna go help him. He tends to get lost in thought." He winked at Simon, who knew what he was doing and wished he wouldn't. Brittany caught on and decided to play to.

"Yeah Jeannette, go with him." She shoved her forward and she fell...right into Simon's arms. She looked up and saw his smile. And boy, he was smiling more than he knew. Then she saw those eyes.

_Woah!_ He thought. _Those things are handsome. _She had not noticed his eyes yet because of his glasses. She wished she could stay in his arms forever. Then she realized there were still people around her and she got up, a little embarrassed I may add.

"I knew it!" both of her sisters thought simultaneously.

"Well, lets' get to work." They went back to where there was a piano and left the other four by themselves.

"Wanna watch TV?" Ellie asked Theodore.

"Sure."

She flipped on the TV, which was set on Sportscenter.

"You like sports?" Theodore asked.

"Oh yeah. Love them. Candace, Serena, and Mark Sanchez is cute." Theo really wished she would've left out that last part. She came closer to him and said, "But I've seen cuter." He knew what she meant.

A hour later, Simon and Jeannette came out.

"Well, I thought ya'll were never gonna come out!" Alvin blurted.

"Me neither," added Brittany.

"Well, it's finally done."

They looked over the song and new Dave had to hear this. When he got back, Alvin was the first to greet him.

"Hey Dave, old buddy, old pal."

"What do you want." Dave knew Alvin wanted something when he added "old buddy, old pal."

"Nothing, just listen to this."

What song are they gonna do. Take a wild guess. But before you do, here's a verse for you.

"Sing unto the Lord a new song all ye lands. Serve the Lord with gladness, come before his presence with singing." Psalm 100:1-2. God bless.


	6. Here We Go!

Sorry it has taken me Britt long to write this chapter. I've had exams this past week and last week I couldn't find time. By the way, I need to explain which version of the chipmunks this is. I thought it to be the CGI chipmunks, but this could be either/or. So use your imagination. Lol. Here goes.

Chapter 6-Meet the Chippettes

Brittany had waited for this moment all her life. She was utterly scared to death. She was about to go onstage at the hailed Staples Center with her favorite group _eva, _(and her crush),THE Alvin and the Chipmunks. Alvin. That name was starting to make her tremble. She thought back on the moments that had led up to this. The moments leading up to this had been so exciting.

"Wow! That was awesome, guys. Who thought of that?"

Everyone looked at Simon and Jeannette. "They wrote it," Brittany said.

_Shocker_ Dave thought. Simon had written songs for the group, and the fact he somehow got Jeannette to help him wasn't surprising.

"And it was Alvin's idea to write it. He said it would cool if they could sing with us sometime, so Jen and me wrote the song. Very well done, Jeannette." He had to complement Jeannette. It was fast becoming his nature. She giggled.

"Hmmm," Dave mumbled. "I can see how that could work."

"REALLY?!?!" they all exclaimed at once, but none seeming more excited than Alvin. The chipmunks had to go home after that, but the Chippettes didn't lose that adrenaline rush for nearly a week.

Anyway, Simon and Theodore were worn out when they got home, but Alvin was still bouncing off the wall. After Simon complained for awhile, Dave finally pulled Alvin over to side and had a conversation with him. But what was said absolutely floored him.

"Al, why are you so excited?"

"I'm just so happy for Brittany. She's wanted this all her life, and now she'll get to do it with one of her favorites. Us."

Dave didn't know how to respond. Usually, Alvin wasn't one to be happy for anyone but himself; so for him to say he was happy for someone else, well, it was just flooring.

"O-ok."

It got late and the boys had to go to bed, but Dave said they could leave a movie on in their room. They took a vote and decided to watch "The Dark Knight". Simon in particular loved this movie. He really felt the role of Harvey Dent fit him. And he started to think of Rachel as Jeannette. Alvin reminded him of the Joker but there was no Harley Quinn in the Dark Knight.

"Hey Simon," Alvin taunted, "if you're Harvey, is Jeannette Rachel?"

Simon had to do this. He held up his Two-Face coin. He showed Alvin the head and said, "Brittany lives," then he showed him the tail and said, "Brittany dies." Theodore was cracking up. Alvin faked a laugh, but you could start to see the steam coming out of his ears.

"What's the matter, Al? Rats got your tongue?" Then the part of the movie came where Rachel was blown up. He'd forgotten about that.

"You were sayin', Harvey? Your precious Rachel was just blown up." Simon went to sleep after that, and so did the rest. Simon did start praying really hard nothing would happen to Jen.

The next day the Chippettes came by the Seville house, an he had a surprise for them.

"Girls, I talked it over with the record company, and they said not only could you do that one song," he paused for effect.

"Yes?" Brittany asked.

"You could do a whole tour with us."

They went crazy. And once again, Alvin seemed happiest. Dave decided, since they argued a good bit, Alvin and Brittany ought to be at the forefront on this song.

"I can't wait!" Brittany exclaimed.

Well, now the day was here and Brittany was scared to death. Frankly, all the girls were. Knowing they'd probably be like this, Dave made the decision to let the boys go on first. They opened up with the same song as always, "We're the Chipmunks", and the crowd was amped up because they hadn't been on tour for a while. But, as always, when the chipmunks came to the Staples Center, the rocked the house.

"You ready to rock, L.A.?" Alvin yelled to be answered by thousands of screaming fans.

Alvin was ready. "Alright, calm down a minute, I got some friends I want u to meet." They finally got them settled down.

"tonight starts our 'Chipmunk & Friends' tour, and I'd like you to meet who we were talking about. Simon, Theo, go get 'em, would ya?" They scampered to get them while Alvin talked.

'We first stumbled on these girls," he paused and the crowd went nuts. "Ah, the heck, Meet the Chippettes!" They ran out. Brittany had an unexpected surge of adrenaline. The music started, but I don't know how they heard it over the crowd.

"Here we go!"

I love keeping my readers in the dark. Ya'll still dont know what song it os, but I'll give you a hint. The chipmunks and chippettes have already recorded this sing. Have fun guessin!

"Sing unto the Lord a new song all ye lands."


	7. Girls of Rock n' Roll, Al can't Sleep

How ungrateful. Here I work for a really long time on Chapter 6 and NOBODY reviews it. Hmmm. How rude. Oh well. Somebody guessed the song and they were wrong. Here goes!

Chapter 7-Girls of Rock n' Roll

_**Sun goes down, I'm just getting up**_

_**I'm headin' for the city lights**_

Already we could call Houston because we had a problem. Brittany's microphone wasn't working. But seeing she was standing next to Alvin, she had an idea.

_**Radio blasting all the way to the club**_

_**Gonna rock this town tonight!**_

She stole his microphone and got up in his face.

_**You're living in a man's world they tell us**_

_**But we ain't gonna buy it**_

_**The things they're tryin' to tell us**_

_**NO!**_

_**Cause we're the girls of rock n' roll**_

Brittany gave that howl and it sent shivers up Alvin's spine. _Two can play this game _he thought. He ran off stage to the apparent confusion of his brothers.

_**Yeah we're the girls of rock n' roll**_

(Brittany) _**Rock n' roll**_

Simon and Theodore went center stage right when Alvin ran back out. He ran out sporting his Les Paul guitar made especially for him. It had the signature "A" and red color. The crowd went nuts.

_**Oh yeah!**_

_**Curtain's up and I'm ready to go**_

_**My guitar is in my hand**_

_**There's nothing more that I'd rather do**_

_**Than play in a rock n' roll band.**_

_**What we have is what we will be given**_

_**Headed for the top**_

_**Dontcha' know, we'll never stop believin', yeah**_

_**Cause we're the boys of rock n' roll**_

_**Ya better believe it, yeah, yeah, yeah,**_

_**The boys of rock n' roll, **_

_**Rock n' roll.**_

The girls were starting to have fun now. They stood in a line and marched straight to the Chipmunks.

_**We are the girls, we are he girls**_

_**We are the girls of rock n' roll.**_

_**We are the boys, we are the boys, **_

_**We are the boys of rock n' roll.**_

It was basically all improv from there. They did a little dancing while the music rolled. Except for Alvin that is, who still had his guitar in his hand. How he did a split with that thing I'll never know. All I know was you couldn't hear yourself think after that. They blew the roof off the Staples Center.

"That's fun right there baby." Alvin called, trying to set up for the next song, but Brittany decided to have a little fun.

"Don't call me that, Alvin." Everyone was laughing except Alvin. He wasn't amused.

"You wait 'til you get off the stage, I'll show you."

"You wouldn't touch me."

"I could beat you with a broken arm."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Quit flirting," Simon came out of nowhere. Even Dave howled at this.

"Simon, why don't you and Jeannette go back under the hole you came out from under?"

"Alvin!"

"By the way, Brittany may have a song for ya, Alvin?"

"Huh?" Brittany was shocked. Especially when they played "Getting Lucky." Now it made it sound like she WANTED to sing that for Alvin. And she did; she was crazy about him for crying out loud! But was that the way to do it? Either way, the entire night was fun. They decided to have an off week before they really started the tour. But Alvin couldn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about Brittany. Why couldn't he get her out of his mind? He liked her a lot he knew, but maybe he was in love? He couldn't be, could he? He was just starting to mature at that chipmunk age. He'd even felt his voice crack once or twice over the night. Of course, he wasn't in the mic while it did. Maybe he was ripe to fall for a girl? And she did seem like the girl for him. Beautiful, sweet, headstrong, confident, an awesome singer, a girl he'd want to spend his life with, and, wait, did he just say that? Would he want to spend all his life with that girl? He had to talk this over with somebody. Could he trust his brothers? No, they'd never let him live it down. Could he trust a Chippette? Two couldn't be wrong. He decided to text Jen and Ellie.

I'll tell you what happens next later. Please review. Have fun with this, and feel free to send me ideas. I like to hear from you, the people. Let the people speak! Lol. I'm glad to know Jesus is a friend that's closer than a brother. Bye!


	8. Maybe I'm Crazy for Diamond Dolls

Thank you for finally reviewing. I was starting to think my work was pathetic. Lol. Anyway, I have no idea what I'm doing. But, then again, I haven't had any idea what I was doing since Chapter 2 was being written. So, here goes.

Chapter 8-Maybe I'm Crazy for Diamond Dolls

Jeannette was doing absolutely nothing in her own mind. Ok, in a normal person's mind she was doing a little bit. She was lying in bed, reading _War and Peace_, texting Simon, and thinking. But in her own mind, that was nothing at all. After Simon had quit texting her, she had decided she was about to go to bed. And then her phone buzzed. And she did not expect the conversation that was about to come.

_Its 11:00 at night, my friends know I'm not usually up this late, who would text me? _Then she saw the message was from Alvin. _Oh boy,_ she thought. _Wonder what the heck he wants._ She expected it to be some crazy forward, but she wasn't expecting this.

"I need to talk if ur still up."

_What? Why would he need my help?_ "What's wrong Al?"

He was scared to death. He didn't know his brother's girlfriend that good yet, and almost wasn't sure if he could trust her, but she seemed like a person you could trust. "I think that I may b" and that's all he could say. He was so nervous he accidentally hit the send button. Jeannette tried to think of what he could be wanting. Then she realized. _What if he wants to talk about Britt?_

"Do you want to talk about Brittany?"

"Jeannette, I think I'm in love with ur sister. There I said it." He was so nervous right now it drove him crazy. He was so nervous his entire body tightened. Places like his arms where he was used to tightness and places he didn't even know existed. And when Jeannette read this, she had to pinch herself to make sure this was real. It was obvious that Alvin liked Brittany, but the fact that he would say this? Holy cow, she couldn't believe it_. _

"Alvin, what made you think of this?"

Should he tell her this much? _The heck, I've told her this much, why not?_ "Jeannette, she's all I've thought about since I met her. I mumble to her in my sleep.

Hasn't Simon told you that? When she sang my part on the Chipmunk Song, I thought an angel had escorted me to Heaven. I really do think I love her."

_Wow_ she thought. "Are you sure?"

"I think I'd want to spend my life with her!"

"Alvin, do you want to talk to her?"

_Should I talk to her? Is it worth it? No. Something like this ought to be said in person. And it must be special. I have an idea. _"No, not now. I have an idea. Can ya'll come over tomorrow?"

She didn't know if they could. So she asked Mrs. Miller if they could, and she said it was okay with her if it was okay with Dave, Alvin asked Dave and he said it was ok, and everybody was happy.

"Thanks Jeannette, and don't tell her. I'm gonna see if we can go to the park and I'll make it something she'll never forget. But then again, I am Alvin Seville. Bye."

Jeannette laughed at how even now his cockiness could come through. But then she got to thinking about Brittany. A song started to run through her head. She could just her Brittany sing this song. She penned down the words to an instant classic.

We don't have to do what you tell us to do.

You get what you need and you don't want it anymore

We don't cry now, we don't know how

We heard what you said and we don't believe a word you said.

(_That really relates to Brittany _she thought.)

The hill is a high one but we'll climb it anyway

There's no doubt you'll find out

We're the girls on the run,

We're the girls, we're the Diamond Dolls

(Diamond Dolls)

It's a ravenous world,

And the ceiling is very tall

(do do do do do do do)

There's a weight and a climb

And a ladder and many fall.

(Diamond Dolls)

But the cream of the crop never stops

We're the Diamond Dolls!

_Not bad Jeannette. Brittany should like this, but it's too short and i don't know what else to write. Hmmm. Let me ask her_. "Britt!" She had to yell because Brittany was staring...at herself. Shocking, is it not?

"What Jeannette?"

"Could you help me?"

"Depends on what it is. What do ya want?"

"Well, I was writing a song for you and I don't know what else to write."

"Let me hear the song." Well Jeannette sang the song for her and Brittany loved it.

"Oh c'mon Jeannette. It's obvious what the second verse should be. Let me show you." Brittany started writing the second verse.

A girl shouldn't sit in the corner and wait for life

Some girls like to go out looking for Paradise

There's no doubt (You had it anyway)

You'll find out (No mater what they say)

You do what you do and you try not to break the law

A girl hits her mark when she don't look ahead to far.

"Excuse me Brittany, but that's not correct grammar.'

"And? You don't give me that junk with ' You Ain't nothin' but a hound dog'."

"Keep on."

There's no doubt (You're gonna get it all)

You'll find out (Everything you want)

Give a hand to the girls who go after the Diamond Dolls

(Diamond Dolls)

It's a ravenous world,

And the ceiling is very tall

(do do do do do do do)

There's a river that curls to the sea and it's very long

(Diamond Dolls)

But the cream of the crop never stops

Not the Diamond Dolls!

Silver, Platinum, I pass them on

You can have them; I know what I want

We're the girls on the run,

We're the girls, we're the Diamond Dolls

(Diamond Dolls)

It's a ravenous world,

And the ceiling is very tall

(do do do do do do do)

There's a weight and a climb

And a ladder and many fall.

(Diamond Dolls)

But the cream of the crop never stops

We're the Diamond Dolls!

"Good writing Britt."

"I know."

"What do you say we get up early to rehearse and pitch that song to Alvin tomorrow?"

"You know I don't do early."

"How about just before we go over there.

"Ok. And Jeannette,"

"Yes?"

"Don't ever pull that 'Getting Lucky' thing again." Jeannette laughed as she agreed. But man, it was funny.

Oh goodness me, this one was fun. Originally I was going to do this chapter combined with the next one, but I figure it would be more fun to do them separately. I would like to go ahead and dedicate this chapter and the next one to my very best friend, my girlfriend. I won't call her name, but she deserves to be recognized. Lol. Until next time, God bless.

"Study to show thyself approved, a workman that needeth not to be ashamed, rightly dividing the word of truth." 2 Timothy 2:15


	9. Random show

First of all I'm not counting this as a chapter to the story. After reading somebody do something like this to Alvin, I couldn't resist.

It's time for "The Gotham Loonatic show"! Please welcome, the Gotham Loonatic. (Crowd goes crazy.)

Me: Thank you , we have a great show for you tonight, so buckle up. Now I'd like to apologize I couldn't get all 3 tonight and get ready to meet one of he hottest music icons in America today, give it up for Alvin Seville! (Crowd goes nuts).

Alvin: Hello People!

Me: How are you Alvin? Pleasure to have you.

Alvin: Pleasure to be here.

Me: All right, I wanna know, what did you think about the Squeakquel?

Alvin: I thought it was better than the first movie, ya know? I was happy to get the Chippettes involved in the movie series, and yes, I'm kinda jealous they got a Grammy for "Singles Ladies", but I got over it after Brittany finally shut up. (Crowd laughs)

Me: Speaking of Brittany, we all wanna know something.

Alvin: (starts to squirm) Uh, ok.

Me: Well, in the Squeakquel and in the old show, you boys seemed to like those girls.

Alvin: Yeah.

Me: So we wanna know. Are you and Brittany, um, in love? I think you are, and so do alot of people.

Alvin: (Turns red as his hoodie.) Umm, well Gotham, you put me on the spot here.

Me: You are, you can't hide it.

Alvin: What would make you think that?

Me: Well, you're red as your sweater, and if you've read the story of what you've been up to lately, I think we would all agree you are.

Alvin: What story?

Me: "Meet the Chippettes."

Alvin: Oh yeah, and whoever wrote that was a stalker, because he was dead on.

Me: Actually I co-wrote that with Simon.

Alvin: Why when I get my hands on him, I'm gonna...

Me: Calm down, Al, we're on camera.

Alvin: Update me on how this story goes.

Me: Well, you meet the Chippettes, ya'll fall for the girls, Dave gets worried, Simon and Jeannette write "Girls of Rock m' Roll", Dave loves it, you think you're in love with Britt, you talk to Jeannette about it, and now you're about to do something special.

Alvin: Simon says too much.

Me: Makes for good writing though.

Alvin: Yeah, I guess.

Me: And look on the bright side, Simon got caught red handed kissing Jeannette in "Sploosh"

Alvin: But that episode hasn't aired in years!

Me: I know, and I wanna see it so I can get him.

Alvin: Maybe I can help you with that.

Me: Alright Al, we'll get you out of here on this, what are you going to do for Brittany?

Alvin: I wouldn't want to give away the next chapter of the story! Tell your friends people, because it's gonna get good.

Me: I may be able to update today, maybe not, but either way, Alvin's gonna be able to get reactions from all of you on how his relationship with Brittany is!

Alvin: *gulp *

Me: And who knows? He may even kiss her!

Alvin: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?

Me: And we're gonna have Alvin back on the show with Brittany to get their reactions after this.

Alvin: Oh (crack) boy.

Me: Did your voice just crack?!?

Alvin: Uh, (crack) no it did(crack)n't.

Me: Yes it did! This is even going to be more fun!

Alvin: Pray for (crack) me if (crack) I have to deal (crack) with this.

Me: That's all the time we have for today, tune in next time as we get Alvin and Brittany's reactions to Chapter 9! I'm Gotham Loonatic signing off. Goodnight America! And remember, look to Jesus, cause he's looking at you. Goodnight. (Music plays and people go crazy.)

Sorry for the complete randomness of this. I had to do it! But in all seriousness, warn you're friends about this. This is gonna get good. And review this, I may do it more often. God bless.


	10. I Said It

**Me: Well Alvin, I'll try not torture you too terribly bad.**

**Alvin: Sure you will. I'm scared to death to read this after reading some of the other stuff on this website. **

**Me: Don't worry Alvin. I know you wouldn't do a lot of stuff until you, as Brittany says, "Put a ring on it." Besides, you're Alvin Seville, last time I checked you have a perfectly clean track record, and Simon didn't tell me anything that's weird. So, yeah.**

**Alvin: At least one person respects my morality.**

**Me: I'm going to have fun with this. **

**Alvin: Uh-oh**

**Me: Oh, but while you're here, you can do a disclaimer.**

**Alvin: Fortunately for me, he doesn't own AATC, but he does own the plotline and a copy of "The Chipmunk Adventure."**

**Me: Here goes!**

Chapter 9- The Hardest Day of my Life

Alvin still couldn't sleep that night. And when he finally did get to sleep, he had a nightmare that scared him all night long. If Simon counted correctly, Alvin woke up 5 times and after every time he said he had the same dream. Simon worried about his brother, so he really couldn't sleep either. If anything, he was just praying for Alvin all night. Theodore didn't even notice. He could sleep through a hurricane.

The next day at the Chippette household, Jeannette and Eleanor were up bright and early. Brittany though wasn't. She didn't get up until Ellie dumped a bucket of ice water on her. And, uh, needless to say, she wasn't happy until Eleanor told her they were going to see the Chipmunks. And that got Brittany's motor running.

"And remember, Britt, we're going to play them that song today too."

"What sing?" Eleanor still didn't know about it.

"The one we wrote last night. Here are the words."

"Ok."

They ran over it once or twice after Brittany got ready, (but that took awhile.) Then they made their merry way over to the Seville residence. Jeannette was a little worried about Alvin. I mean, if everything he said last night was true, what was he going to do for her? He wasn't just going to blurt it out in front of everybody, was he? Even Alvin wasn't stupid enough to do that! She'd know what he was gonna do when Britt got back And the funniest part of it all was that Brittany thought it was just going to be a normal visit! She looked over at her and seemed kind of disturbed at the fact Brittany looked sad. Why? She was going to see the boy of her dreams and he was going to tell her what she longed to hear! But she kept it all to herself.

Meanwhile at the Seville's, Alvin still hadn't woken up yet, and Brittany was gonna be there any minute.

"Alvin! The Chippettes are coming!" Dave yelled, but Alvin didn't budge. Simon had an idea.

"Alvin! Brittany's gonna be here any minute."

He shot up like a weed after that. He was downstairs ready to go before you knew what hit you.

"Wow Alvin, seem kind of excited to see Brittany, don't you?" Alvin's fur ruffled when he realized.

And then they heard the doorbell. The butterflies hot Alvin like an arrow hits the target. He wanted to run and hide. But no, he had to go through with this now.

"Hey Jeannette," Simon said.

"Hey Simon!" She gave a glance over at Alvin that said, "go for it." Alvin nodded, but he was still horrified. As Theodore went to the kitchen with Ellie, Alvin was just left standing there with Brittany. He was scared to death. He approached the waiting girl a little more slowly than usual, which got Brittany wondering what was wrong.

"Alvin?"

"Um, yes?" You could hear the nervousness in his voice. He felt like he was seeing this girl for the first time all over again.

"Is something wrong, Al?" She came closer to him. He tensed up even more.

"I've been needing to talk to you, Britt. Can we, uh, go outside and talk?" He hated his voice right now. His voice starting cracking which made her giggle.

_God, please help me. You're a friend that sticks closer than a brother. Would you please help me?_ he prayed silently in his mind.

"Let's go Alvin." They walked outside and sat on the swing. Alvin had brought his Bible out to read after they were done. While he was a chipmunk and a rock star, he liked to prove to humans what they needed was faith in the God that made them. He scooted closer to Brittany.

_How does he do this to me?_ she wondered.

"Um, Britt."

"Yeah. Are you ok, Alvin?" She was getting kind of concerned, because he was shaking like a leaf on a windy day in New York.

"No. I'm scared to death."

"Why?" She sounded more concerned than she realized.

"Um, well, I've been thinking a lot lately."

"Don't tell me you're still having nightmares about Dracula."

"No. My dreams have al been centered around a friend lately."

"Oh?" This was interesting. "Which one?"

"Well, um, think Britt. How (crack) many friends do I have? I don't really know you sisters that well, my brothers (crack) are out of the picture, and who (crack) cares about fan girls? Who does that leave? The only actual, uh, friend (crack) I have."

"Me?"

"You."

"That's funny."

"How is that (crack) funny."

"Because I've been thinking about you too." This caused Alvin to tense up to the point he thought he couldn't move.

"I'd better say this before I chicken out."

"Ok."

"I-I, why is it so hard to say?!?"

"Say what?"

"I love you."

He was ready to be punched, slapped, rejected, blown off, or all of that, but he didn't expect what he was told.

"Alvin, I-I've always dreamed of you saying that. I love you too." Alvin slipped his fingers between his and he would've kissed her had Theodore and Eleanor not come out."

"So, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Of course. I'd spend forever with you Alvin"

"I would too." She crossed her arms at his cockiness. "I meant I'd spend forever with you." She couldn't help but giggle.

**Me: Alvin, are you ok?**

**Alvin: (crying and voice cracking.) Yeah, I'm just remembering how** **it felt. I'm crazy over her. I thank God for her. She is what Proverbs 31 describes as a good woman.**

**Me: I know the feeling over a girl. That's why I'm dedicating this chapter to my gf.**

**Alvin: Can it be double-dedicated?**

**Me: Sure.**

**Alvin: This is to you Britt.**

**Me: God bless.**


End file.
